


Failing Love

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, dont judge me, i am aware, like super cheesy, that the title is, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Please please angsty drabble thing for luke alvez with number 107 and 82!! "Did I change or did you stop loving me?" and “you haven’t failed me.”





	

“Did I change or did you stop loving me?” Luke asked as he got my attention. I stopped in my tracks as I turned around.

“Of course I didn’t stop loving you!” I said walking the couple feet toward Luke. I grabbed his hands and squeezed.

“Then why are things the way they are?” He asked looking down at between our hands.

“Because,” I started to say but couldn’t continue. “Because I feel like a failure cause I know that failed you.” 

There was silence that lasted for a about a minute.

“You haven’t failed me,” He said looking up at me.


End file.
